


ComfortED

by pipercase



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, this is so fucking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipercase/pseuds/pipercase
Summary: Eddy has never been any good at consoling people. But for Double D? He’s willing to try.





	ComfortED

Eddy walked out of his front door with a skip in his step and a jawbreaker in his pocket—the latter being only partially responsible for the former. Some (most) of his good mood could be attributed to a certain boy with a certain black hat who, conveniently, lived right in his culdesac.

It was Friday evening in Fall and time for he and Double D’s regularly scheduled study session (although, ever since the two of them had reached more-than-just-friends status, there had been less and less studying).

Eddy didn’t bother knocking on his fri-boyfriend! Eddy didn’t bother knocking on his boyfriend’s front door. There was almost no chance of Edd’s parents being home and even if they were, Eddy knew that they would only smile uncomfortably and usher him upstairs.

They didn’t yet know about their son’s semi recent change in relationship status, more due to the fact that they never bothered to ask than to any hang ups Double D had about his personal life. They called exactly three times a week, at exactly 7:15 pm when they were away, and rarely did they inquire about anything that wasn’t incredibly surface level.

How are your studies, Eddward? How is school? Have you finished your homework? Is the laundry done? Eddy had overheard many a phone call over the course of he and Edd’s friendship, and each one managed to piss him off more than the last.

Double D was an emotional guy, and he required verbal support and validation in order to function well. He deserved parents who didn’t speak to him only out of necessity, and parents who didn’t act as though he’d burdened them just by being born. Double D was anything but a burden.

Just as Eddy had suspected, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent were no where to be found when he entered their house, bounding up the stairs to Double D’s bedroom. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t think they’d been home at all so far that month. Assholes.

As soon as Eddy reached the top of the stairs, the squeak of his shoes no longer ringing in his ears, he realized that the hallway seemed to be shaking with sobs. Oh shit! Double D was crying. Typical, honestly, but its commonality only made the sound marginally less disturbing.

For a fraction of a second, Eddy considered leaving. He could turn around, creep back down the stairs, run home, and never have to deal with the prospect of comforting Double D without Ed there to help. The thought disappeared as soon as it came, making room for Eddy to internally scold himself.

That’s your boyfriend, idiot. And even if he wasn’t, he’s your best friend. You’d have to be a real, irredeemable dick to abandon him in his time of need and if there’s one thing you aren’t, it’s irredeemable.

So Eddy took a deep, calming breath, bracing himself for the worst, and walked cautiously down the hall.

“Uh, Double D?” He called nervously, raising a hand to knock on his bedroom door and then deciding against it.

From inside the room there was a startled gasp, and Eddy could just picture the terrified expression on Double D’s face.

“Oh, Eddy!” He cried woefully, his voice strained and broken. “Could we please discuss this later?”

Eddy groaned, leaning into the wooden door and glaring at the barrier as though his frustration alone could knock it down.

“Would ya just let me in, D?” He pleaded. “I can’t help if I don’t know why you’re upset.”

It was something that his own mother would always say when he was upset and pouting, and Eddy was actually pretty proud of himself for thinking to use it now. On the other side of the door, Double D stammered.

“I-I-well-fine. The door isn’t locked. I suppose you can enter.”

Eddy grinned, making a mental note to use his mother’s lines more often. He turned the knob and pushed open the door, his eyes settling immediately on his boyfriend.

Double D was sitting in a heap on his bedroom floor, surrounded by crumpled paper and various other items of trash. This wouldn’t be as concerning if they were stacked neatly, or arranged in a pattern, or organized by color, but they weren’t. As far as Eddy could tell, the floor was just a mess.

Double D’s face was tear stained and red, and as soon as his eyes met Eddy’s he burst into a new round of tears.

“I forgot you were supposed to be coming over!” He cried. “Please forgive me for allowing you to see me in such a state!”

Forgot? The word sent off warning bells in Eddy’s head. Double D did not forget the things he planned. Double D kept a calendar on his bedroom wall with the events of every day pencilled in on each date. If he had been distressed enough to forget his plans, it meant that he was really far gone.

“Woah!” Eddy exclaimed, rushing to kneel at his side. “Cool it, pretty boy! I’m here now, okay? You don’t gotta cry.”

Edd buried his face in his hands, allowing Eddy to wrap both arms around him in a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead. God, Eddy really hoped he would stop crying soon; both for Double D’s sake and his own.

If Ed was here, Eddy was sure, this would all feel a lot simpler. Ed would say totally sweet, and make Double D smile, and then say something totally stupid, and make Double D laugh hysterically. Damn, maybe he should just call Ed.

Wait! No. That was a cop out, and this wasn’t a cop out kind of situation. Edd needed his boyfriend’s support right now, and there was no way in hell that Eddy was going to deprive him of that.

Double D, after all, had consoled him many times before. It was only two months prior that Eddy’s mother informed him of his brother’s upcoming visit, and Eddy had experienced his first anxiety attack while trying to explain the situation to Double D.

It had felt almost like drowning, or choking on air, and the newness of it all only increased his panic. Double D had been patient, understanding, and kind, recommending that he take deep breaths and sitting with him until the attack had come to an end. And when it had, he simply planted a kiss on the top of Eddy’s head and told him he was brave.

Having Double D there with him had given Eddy so much strength, and now it was his turn to pay Edd back in kind. Eddy wanted to make him feel that same comforting, strength inducing sensation that he had himself felt.

“This is so unbecoming of me, Eddy.” Double D said when the crying had subsided slightly.

Eddy released Edd from the hug he’d been holding him in, giving him a smile that he hoped was both soft and reassuring.

“I’ve seen worse, Sockhead. Now that the waterworks are over, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Double D sighed, picking up one of the balls of paper and tossing it mindlessly from hand to hand.

“Right. Well, Eddy, I find this sentiment relatively hard to articulate, but I suppose I could give it my best shot.”

Eddy only nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue speaking.

“I guess what I’m feeling is...overwhelmed.” Double D began.

Overwhelmed. The word took Eddy by surprise. Double D had always been an overachiever, either by nurture or nature, and Eddy assumed that feeling overwhelmed was just something he’d become accustomed to. Like a part of his routine.

“Overwhelmed, huh? Yeah, I get that. Sometimes it gets pretty overwhelming being as good looking as I am. All the ladies and gents crawling all over me, and-“

Edd actually giggled at that, which was always a good sign.

“How exhausting it must be to be you.” He said with fond annoyance.

Eddy cracked a grin, bumping their shoulders together.

“But seriously, Sockhead, what’s the matter?

Edd didn’t stop smiling, but the expression grew sadder.

“It’s...difficult for me to describe, Eddy. I suppose it’s a combination of many different things: my schoolwork, my interpersonal relationships, my obsessive compulsive tendencies. Some days it just feels as though my brain is on the verge of imploding.”

Eddy nodded. While he couldn’t exactly relate, he figured it made sense. Edd put so much pressure on himself constantly that it was only inevitable for all that stress to sometimes become too much.

“I buy that.” He said. “Sometimes just watching your brain do all that flexing is exhausting.”

Double D looked as though he were about to say something, but Eddy cut him off before he could.

“You shouldn’t force yourself to be perfect at everything, Double D.” He said seriously.

“I know that, but-“

“No ‘buts’. You just end up spreading yourself too thin, and if you start losing your hair cause of stress then I’m gonna have to spend the rest of my life staring at your bald head.”

Beside him, Double D froze. For a moment Eddy thought he had done something terribly wrong, but then Edd’s face broke into a sly smirk.

“The rest of your life, huh?” He teased. “What happened to being scared of commitment?”

Eddy slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he’d implied, and flushed three shades darker than he’d been before. Edd laughed, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I’m only teasing, Eddy. No pressure. That was your advice, right? No pressure?”

Eddy considered the question as his blush began to fade.

“Well maybe not _no_ pressure, but definitely _less_ pressure. I’d hate to see how your guts would look all smeared on the wall if you exploded or whatever.”

Edd rolled his eyes.

“Eloquent as ever, Eddy.”

“Yeah, I’m real elegant.”

“That’s not what I-doesn’t matter. Thank you for your assistance.”

Eddy shrugged it off.

“No problem, Sockhead. God knows you’ve helped me more times then I’ve deserved.”

Double D frowned disapprovingly at that, scooting to the side a little so Eddy could properly examine his expression.

“I don’t like the implication that you haven’t been deserving of my friendship, Eddy. I loathe it when you’re self deprecating.”

Eddy sighed. Right. He’d forgotten how upset Double D had been getting about these things lately. He theorized that some of Eddy’s jokes might “be indicative of deep seated insecurities related to past trauma”. And...yeah, maybe he was right. So what?

“Okay, okay!” Eddy conceded. “I’m sorry for being self delegating or whatever you said. I’m hilarious, and fun to be around, and perfect.”

Double D didn’t know whether to laugh or continue to press the issue, so he settled on an eye roll.

“Too far, Eddy.”

Edd snickered for a moment before sobering again, resting a hand on Edd’s thigh.

“I hate seeing you cry, you know. I’ve always hated it. Why do ya think that is?”

Double D raised an eyebrow, looking at him the way he did when something was painfully, painfully obvious.

“Well I can only assume that it’s because you love me, Eddy. Your love for me means that seeing me in distress is upsetting to you. Love, of course, meaning that a certain chemical agent is released in your brain leading to...”

Eddy tuned him out as he smiled somewhat sheepishly. Leave it to Double D to put love into such scientific terms. It was endearing, really.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was gonna say.” Eddy joked when Edd had finished talking.

Double D chuckled, looking embarrassed.

“I think I became a little carried away with my explaining there, Eddy. Do forgive me.”

“That’s okay. I wouldn’t have expected anything less. But you know...I really wish I could do something more to help with the whole ‘overwhelmed’ thing you’re going through.”

“Don’t feel badly, Eddy! Consoling others can be difficult, but you’ve done wonderfully. And to think how emotionally repressed you were only a few years ago!”

Eddy nodded. Double D sure was right about that. Back in middle school, he probably would have run right back down the stairs the second he heard crying. Or worse, gone inside only to call Double D a sap.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I just wish I could do more to-oh! I think I do have something, actually.”

He reached into the pocket of his shorts as Double D stared at him, confused.

“Something to give me? Eddy, please don’t feel the need to-“

He cut himself off upon seeing just what it was that Eddy was holding. A jawbreaker. Or, more specifically, the white whale of their childhood. The sweet, sticky prize of their every summer vacation.

“A jawbreaker? Oh Eddy, I coul-where on Earth did you get that?”

Eddy beamed proudly, glad that he managed to take Edd by surprise.

“Kevin! He gave it to me in exchange for one of my mom’s cookies at lunch. Pretty good deal, right? I think-“

Double D pulled him in for a brief, but mind numbingly passionate kiss. Eddy’s eyes widened, a little taken aback by the unexpected gesture.

“What the hell was that for? I mean, not that I mind, but-“

“You offered me your only jawbreaker, Eddy! How selfless! I mean, there’s no way I’m going to consume something that’s been ruminating in your filthy pocket all day, but it’s the thought that counts!”

Eddy laughed as Double D pushed his hand away, leading the jawbreaker back into his pocket. He gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, a final thank you for his kindness.

“I’m truly sorry that I neglected to remember our previously scheduled tutoring appointment, Eddy.” Double D said, his voice thick with sincerity.

“It’s really not that big a deal, Sockhead. I don’t care about all this school stuff anyway. You know that.”

Edd frowned, smacking lightly at Eddy’s arm.

“Eddy! Your academic achievements now will determine your future, and-“

Eddy cut him off with a groan.

“Ugh! You’re back on your old bullshit already, huh? This is how I know you’re feeling better.”

Double D smirked, leaning his head on Eddy’s shoulder. The pressure felt nice, and Eddy turned slightly pink as he wrapped an arm around Edd’s waist.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, Eddy, and you know it.” Double D said quietly, teasing.

“Can’t argue with that, pretty boy. You’ve got me pegged.”

Edd’s smirk deepened, and he grabbed onto one of Eddy’s arms like a teddy bear.

“Not only have I got you pegged, Eddy,” He said, “I also appear to have you completely whipped.”

Eddy blushed, turning away. Man, Double D said the most embarrassing things sometimes.

“Whipped? Yeah right, Sockhead. What gives you that impression?”

“You wouldn’t give just anyone your last jawbreaker, Eddy.”

Eddy turned a deeper shade of red, racking his brain for a comeback. He could really argue with that, now could he? 


End file.
